The Love Life of Edlyn Elric
by CheetahLover101
Summary: This is a drabble series full of Fem!Ed, and it will mostly be Royed, though many other pairings will be used, some even as crossovers. There is no connection to them unless said so, so take them all as different story plots.
1. Sweet Teasing

**AN: Hey guys, since school has been so busy, I decided to start a drabble series. It makes sense though, considering I can never seem to continue a story that I have start. So now all my long stories will be at least half finished before the first chapter will be posted, school tends to make me forget about the updates. This series will mainly be about Fem!Ed, like it says in the summary. A lot of it will be royed, but mind you that most of these won't be connected or in the right order. Some might be different pairings with Fem!Ed, such as Ling x Ed, so on, so forth. But for a surprise, some of the pairings will be labeled as crossovers. I have many ideas in store; hope you like 'em! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, sadly. If I did, there would be a lot of mushy gushiness, and Ed would be a chick.**

**Setting: Roy Mustang's office**

**Drabble pairing: Roy x Fem!Ed**

**Title: Sweet Teasing**

"Knock it off Fullmetal, I am trying to work."

"Since when do you even bother looking at those papers when not at gun point?"

Edlyn was bored out of her mind, sitting on Roy's desk beside him while he 'worked', every now and then nudging his leg with her foot. She was hunched over with her elbows on her knees, holding up her head in a way that bunched up her cheeks. When she wasn't nudging the poor Colonel, she was swinging her legs, making dull thuds when they hit the drawers of the desk.

"The only reason I am not on gun point is because you are in here." huffed the annoyed raven haired man. The girl's hair was getting in the way, she was sat at an angle just right to watch what he was doing, her hair draping around her face. Their faces were close, though he doubted she knew just _how_ close. When he look at her face though, and saw that she was getting heavy eyelids, he gained an evil glint to his eyes.

They had been 'going out' for about two weeks now, much to the knowledge of his team since Mustang tried to embarrass the girl whenever he could. And every time, her face would go beat red, so much so that he swore he saw steam come out of her ears. He couldn't help it though. He would never say this aloud, god knows how much Maes would gush, but he thought it was simply adorable when Ed blushed.

So when Ed looked like she was about to fall asleep, he acted out his plan. There was sudden movement, a squeak, the rustle of fabric, and then everything was silent besides the heavy breathing of the startled young alchemist. She found herself sitting on her superior's lap, his arms around her as he continued his paperwork, locking her in place.

"What the hell?!" she yelled out after the shocked silence was over. "Let me go Colonel Bastard!" she said, starting to struggle.

"Just shut up and take a nap, Fullmetal." Mustang was happy when he saw the red face out of the corner of his eye, even happier still when she started pouting. He gave her a soft smile that made her heart melt –god forbid she admit it though, no way in hell-, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

She gave up with a sigh, turning her body side ways to his, using his chest as a pillow, snuggling into the shirt that smelled like the man wearing it, the scent that had no name and was all his alone. His smile stayed in place as he rested his chin on the top of her head and continued scribbling his name.

A few hours later had Hawkeye coming in with another arm full of paperwork, ready to scold him about not getting the first batch done like always, but the words died on her tongue. The first thing she noticed was that the done side of the desk was full, the other side empty. The next thing was Ed in the Colonels lap, the blonde curled up in a ball while Roy had her wrapped in his arms in a protective manner, they both fast asleep.

"Hughes, get your camera."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Drabble ideas are welcome, in fact, they are most likely needed, since I will run out soon! Sorry for this one being so short, but it is because I should be asleep. **

**~Love,**

**Your hopeless author **


	2. Halloween Ball

**AN: Hi guys, I see that some people followed my story already! That makes me so happy, no joke, it made me get butterflies in my tummy…I am sorry that this one is so short too, I honestly don't have much talent for writing! I just hope that it isn't too bad. **

**Setting: The Fuhrer's ball room**

**Pairing: Fem!Ed x ?**

**Title: Halloween Ball**

"This is stupid, why the hell do I have to go in the first place?" asked a glaring blonde, who was digging her heels into the ground, making a struggle for the two people trying to pull her towards the large building. She was at an angle so that if they let go, she would hit her head on the ground. Luckily they wouldn't do that….she hoped, anyway. The other guests stared as they walked past the trio on the way to the doors, whispering to their partners about the childish act. Edlyn paid no mind, pulling at the hands gripping her wrists.

"Would you just hurry it up? It isn't that big a deal, it is just a Halloween ball!" Winry grunted out through gritted teeth, still using her weight plus Al's to make the blonde move, much to her irritation. The military soldiers were invited by the Fuhrer himself, Al being a new recruit had invited Winry. And Winry wouldn't allow Ed to stay home. They were all dressed in costume, much to Ed's chagrin. Ed was Little Red Riding Hood, and a very uncomfortable one at that. The red skirt she had on was way too short, it going a few inches above her knees, it was tight at the top which went to her belly button, but puffed out once it got to her hips. She had a white dress shirt with black suspenders to match the black knee high boots and red tights, and last but not least, the hood. Her hair was down and curled, and she had bright red lipstick on.

Winry and Al matched, the mechanic dressed as an angel and Al as the devil. When Ed had mumbled that it should be the other way around, she had gotten a wrench to the head. The two continued to pull until Ed gave a groan, slowly allowing them to drag her instead of running forward to make them fall, the saying 'treat others how you wish to be treated' going through her head. The couple gave a smile as they let go of her, Al offering his arms to both of them. Winry accepted willingly, while Ed gave a huff, rolling her eyes at the formalness of it all. The blonde boy led them up the stairs to the entrance, holding the door open for them.

Ed had to stop and gape a little at the layout. She had thought it would be all fancy chandeliers and white marble, but apparently Kind Bradley had a few alchemist on his side, the marble (she had that part right at least) was turned black and sparkly, and the lights had colored glass, making the room a cool shade of blues and purples. There were fake cobwebs here and there, and all the food tables were also decorated in Halloween style, the drinks were in fancy yet gothic wine glasses with fake gems. The food was designed after bugs and other stereotypical monster myths. She had to admit that they had done a good job setting up the place, though she still wasn't too enthusiastic about the crowd. She was already scoping out some good corners to people watch in to pass the time.

The layout was on her side, though, as she mentally thanked the architects. Once in the door, you went down steps instead, it shaped like a bowl. Giant pillars circled the top of the stair cases, which held up a balcony at which you could look down upon the ballroom floor. She silently sneaked up the staircase that would lead her to the upper level, making sure that Winry and Al didn't notice. Not many were up there, only a few people leaning on the railings. When she did the same, she saw that opposite the door was an orchestra in one of those small domes to carry the sound. She gave a sigh, if she could stay up here then everything would be fine.

Just for an extra measure of being left alone, she pulled up her hood and put on one of the half masks, she had had a black one hidden in the tight part of her skirt. After it was on and the curled hair was adjusted, she gave another sigh and relaxed her body, she should be fine now. The mask wouldn't make her stand out since many had them, some to hide themselves and others for the costume itself.

She had been standing there for over an hour before anyone approached her. He was tall with black hair, but she couldn't tell who he was since he also had on a mask. His costume was eye catching, he was a decorative magician with flames on his cape. Though she had a hunch as to who it was, she didn't let it show. When she had been tapped on the shoulder, she turned her head slightly and peaked up at him threw her lashes. The 'stranger' would later on disagree with the fact that his cheeks did get a bit pink, much to Edlyn's amusement. She never knew how affective a glance to the side would be! That information was now tucked away for later use.

"Would care to join me in a dance?" he asked politely, holding out his hand towards her with a smile and a bow. She hesitated only for a moment, before letting a gentle smile come to her face. He led her slowly down the steps and to the ball room floor, passing Al and Winry on the way. The couple almost stopped dancing, they had thought that the girl had ditched as soon as possible, considering that they didn't see her for so long. Al was having mixed feelings about the whole thing though, he was happy someone asked Ed and all, but the fact that someone was dancing with his sister…

"Behave Al, it is just a dance." Winry said, breaking into his train of thought. When he looked back towards his date, he saw that she had 'the look'. That was something that always confused him, how girls just knew the face to make to scare guys shitless. He had yet to meet a girl who hadn't mastered it, but the two scariest 'looks' would have to be from his dear older sister and his girlfriend. There were so many times when the two talked him into doing something, but when talking didn't work, they would do it together…that 'look'…no Al, bad memories! He suppressed a shudder as he hastily nodded in response to Winry. "And besides, if that man does do something, I give you full permission to kick his ass. After Ed that is, since she would probably kill him first." she said, a thoughtful look appearing on her face.

While the couple discussed battle strategies, Edlyn was taken to the middle of the floor, and she was getting nervous. She barely knew how to dance, and the fact that it was going to be with a stranger didn't help the matter. The song was loud with how near they were, and by the time the man stopped, the next song started. He gently put her hand on his shoulder, and then he put his on her waist. This made it her time to sport the pink cheeks. She felt it spread across her face, the warmth making the room feel too hot as it got to her ears and seeped down her neck. It got worse when he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Just relax, no need to get flustered, Fullmetal."

Yep, she knew it, it was Mustang.

And he knew it was her.

**AN: Well I know it is short and all, but I hope it is good enough for now. Please give me any drabble ideas you have, I will run out soon! And are there any pairings you want me to do? Crossovers also count if I know the secondary story! **


End file.
